Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix
by lizardgirl
Summary: X-over with Immortal Series. Ok this story starts out kind of confusing, just be patient. It's basically about new people, and Harry and the Gang. It's kind of like GoF(1st chapter=no Harry) The 1st couple chapters are about a new girl that will become
1. Chapter One: Her Kind

Chapter One  
Her Kind  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She, of course, was nervous. Anyone in her position would be. Meeting someone whom was feared throughout his world, merely fifteen years ago was nerve racking. Even though it was true that her kind served him since he had come to power, it did little to comfort her.   
  
His world knew nothing of them. Either that or they thought that they were just a myth. They did not know for sure if they knew. Her kind did not like outsiders who meddled in their business. Her kind only allowed him and his kind's followers to enter into their home.   
  
They were different from the rest of the magical community. Unlike their wand using brethren, their magic came from within. They had no need for wands, or for magic words; they were laced with their magic. Inside of them was a core of brilliant light that was their magic. They could call it whenever, wherever, they needed it. A few of her kind were not Gifted like the others, their magic was wild. They were the ones who could control the elements, the People-hearted, the wave-speakers, and much, much, more.   
  
Her kind was taught like the witches and wizards. They must learn how to control their magic. Of course, the ones with wild magic learned to control it best they could, but it was exactly that…wild. Lessons after lessons were taught until they gained control and organized their mind. Each person learned as much as they could whether they be healers or warriors or something else altogether.   
  
Not only were they taught how to use their magic, they were taught how to defend themselves with weapons. Sabers, bow and arrow, were the rudimentary arms. If one wished to develop further skills that was their choice. Her kind got around on horses, mainly because the horses were there. They prided themselves on their mounts. They were strong, smart, beautiful creatures.   
  
Slender and caramel skinned the girl of only fifteen stood on the parapet over looking the mountain stronghold of her kind. Her dark brown eyes shifted over the afternoon's training. Sabers flashed from the sun over head. Many were taking care of their horses. Some were practicing horseback archery. Usually she would have been down there training with them. Afterwards she would have joined in on the meditation. Meditation helped to organize their minds. It pulled their thoughts into order. Today, however, was different. Today they were expecting guests and she would be the one to welcome them.   
  
Chestnut hair with varicolored shades of blonde streaks running through it rippled in the wind. Although she did not look it, she was intelligent, and she knew even someone with IQ the equivalent of cheese would be afraid of what she was going to be facing in a few hours. Because of her upbringing she did not show her fear. It was politics really; all you had to do was show weakness and the other party won. She would show no weakness.  
  
  
They served the Dark Lord.   
He was coming.  
They were the Gerudos.  
She was their queen.   
She was Cleopatra diAngelo.   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival

Chapter Two:  
The Arrival  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cleopatra continued to watch the elegant saber dance being performed out on the square. She preferred to be called Cleo, and her full name was only used during formal occasions. Although young, her subjects loved her very much, and quite possible would do anything to protect her. She realized that, and loved them as equally back. As the Gerudian Queen, she promised to protect them and their children. At the age of ten, she had taken this vow before she ascended to the throne.   
  
Cleo's father, Vulcan had died in a freak accident when she was five. A few months later, another tribe like them, the Farnese declared war on them. Not unlike their tribe, they too were Gifted. It was believed that they hated all other human beings outside of their tribe, be it magical or not. Not quite sure why they had attacked, all Cleo's mother, Atlantis could was to fight back. It lasted five long and terrible years. However, few lives were lost because of the Healers in both tribes. Atlantis did not make it though. She died when Cleo was barely ten and was the last casualty in the war.   
  
The Gerudian tribe fell into mourning. The loss of their beloved Atlantis was a terrible blow. The Farnese, perhaps by shock, fell back. Cleo mounted the throne almost immediately, they needed a ruler and Cleo was it. Almost immediately she proved her worth. Much against her advisors' recommendations, she agreed to meet with the Farnese Ambassador. Many of her people believed that the meeting would turn out to be fruitless even before it started, but they, in the end, ate their words.   
  
Lord Felgon, the Farnese Ambassador, was a roly-poly man in his late thirties. There wasn't much that was unlikable. As soon he saw Cleo, he had offered his condolences. Together they drew up a treaty. Along the lines of this treaty, trade and relations flourished between the two tribes. The conferences soon revealed that the Royalty of the Farnese had been mislead into believing that they, the Gerudos, were planning an attack on them. Convinced that the only way to possibly win against the well-trained warriors was to attack them by surprise, which they did. The party's head had been removed from his shoulders on account of high treason.  
  
Soon the two tribes had learned much about each other. They did not, in fact, hate everyone outside of their tribe. It was actually quite the opposite. They loved life and beautiful things. Often trainees traveled from on tribe to the other to learn more about a certain way to do something. Currently, the Farnese King and Queen, Jason and Io, are on very close relations with the Gerudian Royalty. Jason had become the brother Cleo never had, while Io, the older sister. Cleo's little sister, Thalia, adored them both to distraction. Cleo had sent Thalia to visit them because she did not want her ten year-old sister to meet the Dark Lord. In fact, she didn't even want him to know she had a little sister.   
  
Cleo was positive of Thalia's safety, because Hunter, a very powerful war-mage, accompanied her. She was only four years older than Cleo, and the two were very close friends.   
  
Sighing, Cleo turned her dark eyes away from the training. Pushing through the double doors, she entered her room. Noticing that she had unique visitors, she smiled. A pair of brownies where amusing themselves on her desk. As mischievous sprites about six inches tall, brownies were constantly getting themselves into scrapes. One of them, a female, was examining a crystal rose Felgon had sent her one year. The other, a male, seemed to find quite an interest in her hand lotion. He was covered with it, from head to toe. Tasting it, he found it not to his liking.   
  
Cleo laughed a bell-like laugh, which made the sprites realize they had been found. Because Cleo was not gifted, but filled with Wild Magic that gave her a bond with Immortals and also with a slight grip over the elements, they did not bolt. Instead showing respect, which was uncharacteristic for their kind, they bowed. She inclined her head, and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.   
  
"Hello," she murmured to the pair.  
"Hello your Majesty," replied the lotion-covered one.  
"Hello!" the female exclaimed in her high pitched voice. Her hair was fire-red, and she had the most innocent looking face. Cleo, however, knew better. She knew that this one would cause her share amount of mischief in time yet to come. Cleo liked brownies. They always seemed to make her laugh. Mainly because of all the trouble they seemed to attract just by walking from point A to point B.   
"I'm Leon, and this is my sister Megara," Leon pointed out. He had rolled his eyes at Megara's name, so Cleo guessed that she was very young and inexperienced in the outside world. "We were in the area, and decided to tell ya that your guests will be arriving soon. And if your Majesty ever needs a messenger, I'll be around."  
"Thank you," Cleo murmured as they both disappeared.  
  
Because she was naturally a calm, cool, and collected kind of person, which helped her to master the element water, Cleo did not panic. She had mastered earth long ago, for her almost inability to be shocked by anything out of line. Cleo had yet to master fire, wind and ice. Instead she traveled down to the gates. If the Dark Lord was to be here soon, she had better be there to welcome him. Her people greeted her with bows and curtsies. She smiled and inclined her head. The Dark Lord would not be able to apparate or disapparate on the Gerudian lands, for protection circles were put up to stop it. Instead he would be riding in on horse like every other visitor.   
  
Not long after, some horses came into view. Cleo quickly glanced at the guard at the entrance to the gate, who complied too the look in her eyes.  
"You look beautiful, your Majesty," he said. Cleo smiled gratefully. All of her people knew she did not want the Dark Lord to enter her lands. They all agreed with her. All of them had long since abandoned the Dark Arts, at the prompting of Cleo's parents and grandparents. They realized now, when, the Dark Lord had risen to power again, that they were in trouble. They did not want another war. He would bring one, which they would not be able to stop or not get involved in. His secret weapon that is what he thought of them. He did not realize that they had turned on him, that if they must fight in his war, they would oppose him.   
  
When they drew close enough, Cleo was able to pick small details out. This was mainly because she had altered her eyes with her magic. They had turned into dragon eyes. She noticed that nine of the riders, Death Eaters she assumed, wore long black robes with hoods up. A silver mask covered each face. Two, however, did not. The first was a short pudgy man with what looked to be a silver hand. Cleo passed him off as a lackie. The second, though was a tall thin man. His face was white, with red eyes. The nose on his face was much like a serpent's. Cleo shuddered. His face was awful…but yet… appealing. Shaking herself, and removing her dragon's eyes she held her head high as they approached.   
  
The pudgy man slid down of his mount. Cleo was surprised that he could even ride. She knew many of the Death Eaters where not very comfortable. Her eyes flickered back to Pudgy, making sure to keep her face passive.  
"Down on your knees before your Lord!" Pudgy demanded. Cleo involuntarily narrowed her eyes. Her eyes swept down and then back up Pudgy. He was balding and she could pick up his weaknesses easily. She also noticed that his aura was shifting, which meant…  
"Animagus…" She whispered, almost stunned. Then her lip curled up and she said incredulously, "You?"   
"Yes girl!" Pudgy snarled, "Now on your knees before your Royalty hears of this!" The guard behind her snorted loudly. Cleo, despite her nature, was annoyed. She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Do I have to force you?" He asked trying to be menacing as he drew out his wand.  
"You'll want to be careful of that," Cleo answered softly, "You may be impressing the Master with all this tough talk, which I doubt, but you have yet to do so to me." Her brown eyes locked on to red ones. She inclined her head in respect. She glanced at the guard, who smiled wickedly and looked over at Pudgy.  
"You will want to move so her Majesty will be able to greet the Dark Lord properly." Pudgy jerked slightly backwards and stared incredulously at Cleo. She smirked and met his stare.  
"But…b-b-but you your only a child!" Pudgy sputtered. Cleo shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned. Pudgy backed away almost frightened. Cleo stepped forward and bowed.   
"My Lord," she murmured eloquently, "I welcome you in the name of my people and in mine."   
  
  
  



End file.
